Love That's a Lie
by my-middle-name-is-awkward
Summary: Selena Gomez, half of the Dorky Duo is dragged into a mess between her ex-best friend, Nick Jonas and his now ex girlfriend, Miley Cyrus.
1. The Beginning of the Story

Love That's a Lie

(Hey guys! I have never written a Nelena story before and I decided to. Enjoy! Review and tell me what you think!)

No One's POV

It was a typical Wednesday morning. Selena Gomez walked into her high school. She walked the familiar route to her locker and spun in the combination. She opened the locker and shoved her backpack into the small space. She got her supplies for her first class and then she was off.

Selena's POV

I looked up at the nearest clock in the hallway. 8:00. 15 minutes to go. I'll go find Demi.

As I was on my way to Demi's locker, I see Mr. Popular. Aka Nick Jonas. I sigh. I remember when we used to the best of friends. I was in love with him-I'm still in love with him. But, he hasn't talked to me in 2 years. He traded me in for a place at the Populars' table.

I arrived at Demi's locker and laughed. She was trying to make room for everything in her locker. Demi was not the most organized person in the universe, but I still love her to death!

"Hey, Dems" I giggled

"Hey, Sel!" Demi said looked frustrated

"Need some help?" I asked, still laughing

"A little" She laughed along with me. Demi moved out of the way and I started to clean up her locker.

"Hey, you wanna come over to my house today? My mom is late tonight" I asked

"Sure! I'll come by your locker after school" She grinned. I finished organizing her locker and stepped to the side.

"Voila" I exclaimed

"Thank you so much!" said Demi

"No problem"

"Is this what your locker looks like, Ms. Perfectionist?" Demi teased

"Nope" Demi raised her eyebrow "It's way better!"

We both laughed but we stopped when something-oops someone came up to us.

"Hey, look it's the Dorky Duo!" Miley Cyrus. I should've known. Her posse was consisted of her, Camilla Belle and Mandy Jiroux. I hated her! She was the slut who is dating Nick.

"At least we're not the Tacky Trio" I smirked

"Wait, there's another one of you?" Miley laughed

"Nope, she was talking about you ugly three" Demi smirked

"Your face is ugly!" Camilla exclaimed

Demi started to clap "Bravo! Excellent comeback!" Demi's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Thank you!" Camilla said giddily

Demi and I exchanged looks. Typical Camilla dumb as a doornail, or dumber.

"She was being sarcastic, idiot!" Miley exclaimed

"What's sarcastic?" Camilla asked\

"Seriously?" asked Mandy

"I can't handle this! Where's my Nicky?" Miley exclaimed dramatically and walked off, the other two following in tow

"Wow!" Demi giggled

"'What's sarcastic?'" I mocked then started to laugh

"Wow, I can't believe Joe is dating her" Demi's face dropped instantly after she said this. There's another story. Joe Jonas, Nick's brother, used to be one of our best friends as well. Demi was in love with him, she actually dated him, but then he dumped her because he "wasn't feeling it anymore", then he became a Popular, hmmm, imagine that.

"Dems, it's okay" I said reassuringly

The warning bell rang and there was a series of groans then everyone headed to class.

"Let's go" Demi said, still upset. Dems and I have 4 classes together, sadly I have every class with Nick.

"Cheer up!" I said

"I'll try" Demi hung her head and we headed off to our first class.

The final bell rang and everyone whipped out their phones and started talking about their plans afterschool. I walked to my locker spun in the combo and jerked it open. I grabbed the books and notebooks I needed for my homework and then shoved them into my black book bag. I made sure I had everything

Demi always took a while. So while I was waiting I grabbed my phone out of my book bag and turned it on. It vibrated as I got a message from my mom. I pressed open and I read the text

_Lena,_

_Remember to feed the cat. I will be late tonight. You'll probably ask if Demi can come over, yes she can. I left money on the counter so you guys can order pizza. She may also spend the night as long as you do your homework and go to bed early!_

_Love, Mom_

I excited out of the text and stuffed my phone into my pocket. I checked my reflection and smiled, remembering when Nick called me pretty. That was the Old Nick though.

I put my book bag on the floor and made sure everything was perfect. Demi was right; I am a perfectionist.

Then I heard Nick from the hall "Miley! Leave me alone, I told you, I'm dating someone else!" Nick was storming over here. Which isn't really a surprise, his lockers to the left of mine. Oops, forgot to mention that, didn't I?

Nick came running up. He saw me standing there, and he grabbed me by my arms and kissed me.

That's right, Nick Jonas kissed me/

Miley came running (not really a run more like a fast shuffle) after him, wearing her slutty red heals.

"Nicky! Why are putting your gorgeous lips all over half of the Dorky Duo?" Miley exclaimed

"Because we're dating!" Nick said. I got what he was doing. He was making this up so she would leave him alone. Wow, he finally got the hint. "Right, Selly-bear!" He wrapped his strong arms around my fragile form.

I felt sadness come over me. Selly-bear. That's what he always used to call me. I looked up and saw him begging me silently to help him.

"Yeah, that's right, Miley, we're dating"

"Yeah right! Seriously, no one would ever kiss someone as gross as you!" Miley laughed and I spun around, trying not to show my tears.

"Miley! Leave her alone! She's my girlfriend now, and you're not, get over it!" Nick said harshly.

"N-Nick, h-h-how could y-you?" Miley was obviously faking it. I rolled my eyes behind my tears.

Nick turned around toward his locker, ignoring her, and he put in his combo for his locker. I then heard Miley's huge heels pounding against the floor, thankfully away from us.

"Whoa! Sel! That was insane!" Demi squealed as she ran up to me. She stood on the other side of my locker.

"Selena, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you into that" Nick said. I looked at him and quickly regretted it. I always melted into those brown orbs. "Thanks for playing alone though" Nick added

"Why me?" I said softly

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you pick me to come up and kiss out of the blue?"

"Because-"

"Never mind, just don't answer that. It's not like it'll ever happen again. I mean, come on, Nick, why would you want to date –no less hang out- someone as ugly, annoying, and dorky as me?" I recited the words he said to me two years ago. The words that scarred me, the words that will always haunt me

"Sel-"

"Save it. Don't say you didn't mean it, because you honestly did if you're apologizing two years after it happened. Popularity is more important than me, it always will be, I get it. Goodbye Nick." I slammed my locker shut and picked my bag up from the ground. I reached into my jacket pocket, making sure my phone was still in place "Come on, Dems" Me and Demi stalked out of the school and that's when I broke down.

How could you hate someone yet love them at the same time?


	2. The Titanic Drowned From Tears

Love That's a Lie

(Hey guys! I have never written a Nelena story before and I decided to. Enjoy! Review and tell me what you think!)

Selena's POV

_How can you hate someone yet love them at the same time?_

Demi and I both didn't have a car so we had a couple blocks to my house. On the way, I continued to cry, Demi didn't mind, she knew this was always tough.

"Sel, it's okay."

"God, why is he such a jerk?" I exclaim. Demi said nothing; she continued to rub my back as I cried.

Finally we arrived at my house and I shoved the key into the lock, I opened it then I opened the door.

"What do you want to do?" I asked Demi, I had calmed down a little between the time of leaving the school and walking home.

"Let's watch a movie!" Demi laughed

"The usual?" I giggled a little. Demi came over here all the time and we always watched the Titanic

"Duh!" Demi exclaimed and scrambled over to the couch.

I laughed and went to get the movie. I put it into the DVD player and grabbed the remote. I pressed 'play' and the romantic film began!

It was now pouring down rain. There was only about a half hour left of the movie. Rose looked up and saw the lifeboats coming toward them.

"_Jack? Jack Wake up! The boats are here!"_

Dems and I were now sobbing our eyes out.

"_Jack!" Rose started to sob "The boats!"_

I wrapped myself tightly in the blanket I had brought down during the first half for Demi and myself. Demi was wrapped up in hers as well.

Rose had just pried Jacks hands off of hers and told him that she would keep holding on as he sunk to the bottom. Rose swam over to another man that had had a whistle. She blew on it signaling the boats to come back.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. I glanced at Demi. "I'll be back" I said. I wrapped the blanket around my small frame and shuffled to the door. I opened it and couldn't believe my eyes. Nick Jonas was standing on my porch, hands in his pocket and hair dripping wet. He looked adorable, and I hated it! Why was he even here? He made it clear two years ago he would NEVER hang out with me!

Nick's POV (After Selena yelled at him)

Wow, Selena has the same fire as when we were friends, maybe even more. I felt a sting of pain when she turned my words back on me. I admit it, I did say that she was ugly, annoying and dorky, but I'm definitely not proud of that!

The truth was, I was in love with Selena when we were friends. It was the hardest thing I had to do when I said those things. Selena Gomez is a lot of things but she's not ugly or annoying. Dorky, yes, but a cute dorky.

I watched her walk out of the school with Demi. I sighed, I knew I had to at least apologize, it's honestly the least I could do.

I got my textbooks and binders and threw them in my ordinary backpack. I went directly home in my beat up pick-up truck. Yeah, I know, popular people are supposed to have really expensive cars, I don't. I love my truck though, and I don't care about what people say.

I reached my house and I grabbed my backpack from the passenger's seat and threw it over my shoulder. I opened the truck's door and jumped out. I shut the door and heard a rumble overhead. I glanced up to see darkened skies; this meant it was going to rain.

I unlocked the front door of the house and pushed it open. Once I was inside. I shut it and locked it. I walked into the kitchen to get some food. I saw my older brothers Joe and Kevin.

"Hey Dude!" Kevin exclaimed

"Hey" I mumbled

"What's up?" Joe asked.

I launched into the dramatic story. Once I got to the end, my brothers were gaping at me

"What?" I asked curiously

"Bro, you need to apologize!" Joe exclaimed

"I know! But you need to apologize to Demi"

"I didn't do anything!" Joe defended

"Oh come on, Joe, you dumped her, saying the feelings weren't there, and then became a popular. I know you still like her! Everyone does, even that tramp you call a girlfriend"

Joe looked annoyed then he didn't "You have a point. I think she's cheating on me"

"Shocker" Kevin said "But, Nick, you do need to apologize to Selly. She didn't deserve any of this."

"I know" I grabbed my backpack and ran up to my room. I'll do my homework, and then I will go to Selena's house!

An hour and a half later, I was finally done. I dashed downstairs and told Kevin I was going to apologize and then ran to the front door. I pulled it open and groaned when I saw the rain pounding on the sidewalk and my car. I took a deep breath and ran to my car. I felt the freezing rain hit me.

I got to my truck and wrenched the door open after unlocking it. I jumped in and shoved the key in the ignition. Once the car was turned on, I turned on the heater. I backed out of the driveway and made my way to Selena's house.

I hadn't been to Selly's house in 2 years. I passed by the huge tree that she and I used to climb every summer. One memory flashed vividly in my mind.

_Flashback_

_Nick and Selena were 10 years old. They were running in the park near Selena's house and they decided to play hide-n-seek. Nick was it and he was hiding his young face in the corner of his and Selena's favorite rusty toy. _

"_Ready or not, here I come!" Nick shouted and pulled away from the playground toy. _

_Nick was running around looking for his best friend, when he heard a scream pierce the fall air._

"_NICK!" Selena screamed from the top of a tall tree. She had always been afraid of heights, but she wanted to try and be brave. _

"_Selena?" Nick ran to where he thought he had heard her "SELENA!" He yelled when he saw her in the tree_

"_Help, I'm stuck!" Selena whimpered_

"_I will, I'm coming up after you!" Nick exclaimed and started to climb the tree. Nick got to where Selena was and told her what branches she should step on. _

_Selena followed his directions and she made it down in no time._

"_Thanks, Nick!" Selena exclaimed and hugged him once he was on the ground beside her._

"_You're welcome" Nick smiled "I found you, so now you count!" _

"_Do I have to?" Selena whined_

"_Yes, yes you do!" Nick grinned and looked into your face "You're pretty!" Nick quickly covered his mouth with his hand_

"_Thanks!" Selena skipped off to the rusty old toy and began counting._

_End of Flashback_

Nick smiled softly at the memory. He realized he had reached Selena's house. He opened the truck door and got out; he slammed the door shut then ran to the front porch. He rang the doorbell then shoved his freezing hands into his jean pockets.

He heard someone padding over to the door and the door opened to reveal Selena standing there, looking beautiful with a soft blanket wrapped around her body. I heard the music from the Titanic from behind her. She and Demi were watching it. They made Joe and I watch it almost every day after school. Once Miley wanted me to watch it with her, but I said no, I don't like sappy movies. But the real reason I didn't want to watch it was because it reminded me of Selly

Selena's POV

"What?" I asked coldly. I felt kind of bad, but we both knew he deserves it.

"Selena, I know I hurt you, but I'm terribly sorry. I need your help! If Miley finds out we're not dating, she'll come running back to me and I don't want that!"

"Wow, you finally figured out that your girlfriend's a whiny little priss" Wow, I've never seen myself this mad, and apparently neither had Nick

"Yes, I can't handle her! Please, help me!"

"How?" I asked. Nick needed to stop being cute. I was eventually going to break! I just knew it.

"Pretend to be my girlfriend" Nick pleaded

"Why should I?" I asked. The tears threatening to pour down my pale face.

"I'll make everything up to you. Even ditching the Populars for you!"

"Nick, we both know there's some things that can't be made up" Selena let the tears fall. Selena then shut the door in his face.

Let's just say, the Titanic drowned from tears


	3. Falling Deeper

Love That's a Lie

(Hey guys! I have never written a Nelena story before and I decided to. Enjoy! Review and tell me what you think!)

Selena's POV

After I slammed the door in Nick's face, Demi looked at me with a questioning look. I told her I would be right back and then darted up to my room.

I searched my room for my poetry notebook. That's right I like to write poetry, that's how I get my feelings out.

I finally found it and grabbed my favorite blue ink feather pen. I opened to a fresh page and started to write.

We gave you our hearts  
Do you really care?  
Were you just being nice?  
Oh, how was this fair?

Do you see the sadness inside?  
Did you see the tears we cried?  
You thought you could do better  
Don't torture us by making our eyes wetter...

Do you see our pain  
Tell us if we were just here to entertain  
Even though we want to hate you guys  
We didn't want to say any goodbyes

I read it through and sighed. I shoved my notebook back into its hiding place and walked down the stairs slowly. Only 2 people knew I wrote poetry, Nick and Demi, and I was planning to keep it that way.

Dems and I finished up Titanic and then we went to sleep.

Demi and I woke early the next morning. We got ready for school and soon we were walking to the best place on earth! (Hint that was sarcasm). We walked into the school and then spilt up as we reached Demi's –now clean- locker

I walked to mine and I was about to turn around when I saw Nick standing at his locker. I sucked in some air and then I walked up to my locker and dialed in the combination. I life and pulled open the locker door and that's when Nick noticed me.

"Selena, I know you're mad at me. I understand. I told Miley to come over here at 8:00. I'm going to tell her that we're not dating." Nick explained

I looked up at the clock nearest to our lockers and saw it was 7:57. I put my book bag into my top locker and once again grabbed my first period stuff. I glanced at Nick and saw he was getting the same supplies as me.

"Nicky!" Miley's annoying voice rang through the old hallways. I rolled my eyes. Probably thought they were getting back together.

"My name is Nick" Nick said and I laughed as he rolled his eyes

"Why are you laughing Smelena?" Miley exclaimed

"Cause my boyfriend is funny" I can't believe I just said that. Nick and Miley looked at me with wide eyes. Nick smiled a little and Miley looked furious

"I still don't believe you two! Obviously Nicky just wants to make me jealous!" Miley giggled "It's okay, Nicky, it worked, now we can be together" Miley leaned into Nick

"Keep thinking that!" I exclaimed, I was actually becoming jealous. "Where's the rest of the Tacky Trio?"

"Not being tacky!" Miley retorted. Wow, that's really the best she could do. I hate the girl, but seriously, she needs to work on her comebacks.

"Wow that was so good, may I borrow it?" I asked sarcastically and I heard Nick chuckle

"Whatever!" Miley rolled her eyes

"So, Miley, has Camilla learned what sarcastic means?" I smirked

"Yes, she knew before, she was just….uhh, making fun of you!" Miley smirked

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure because sarcasm is my second language. It's just a talent for you. Wait, you three have no talent. Sorry" Burn! I win!

"I-I still don't think you and Nicky are dating"

Wow, that's all she has to say. "Really? Does this convince you?" I grabbed Nick by his hoodie and pressed my lips to his. He started to kiss back and then we both pulled away. I turned and looked at her. She was gaping at me. I slammed my locker shut and readjusted my stuff in my arms. "Bye-bye" I smirked and stalked off to my Choir class.

I don't know why I kissed him. I was just pissed because of Miley. I am seriously shocked. I'm not the only one. Nick trailed behind me with a shocked expression on his face. I laughed a little as I entered the classroom. I went and sat in my seat next to Demi.

I saw Nick walk in. He obviously made sure he was ready to come in before he actually did. The bell rang and the teacher walked in. Mr. Fallings was so annoying. No one liked him.

"Hey guess what!" He said trying to be cool. We tried not to roll our eyes, but it was harder than it seemed

"We're changing seats today!" The whole class groaned "Oh stop! You guys are the nosiest class I have and we need to shut you up!" Mr. was so messed up "Don't worry; you're still my favorite 1st period!"

"We're your only first period" We all retorted. We were used to this. He said this every day.

"Okay, I'll go down the list and the rows of desks saying who is sitting where" He walked to the front of the rows and started on the left.

"So here we have _**Demetria**_-"

"Demi, sir" Dems was clearly annoyed

"Right, then next to her, is Joe. Then it's…" He continued with the first row and then came the second row, starting again on the left. "Selena, Nick-"

"What?" I exclaimed silently, knowing if I said this any louder he would. Demi shrugged. Nick glanced at me and gave me a small smile.

I quickly moved my head so I was looking at the front of the class. I can't do this. I know I still love him, but-but, he's just using me to get Miley away from him. Why would he ever want to be friends with me again? He has popularity now. I felt the feeling inside of me that meant I was about to cry. I sucked in a breath and concentrated on happy things. Puppies, kitties, umm, pissing Miley off. I laughed inside at that. Good times.

I was jerked out of my thoughts because of Mr. Fallings.

"Okay, you may move to your new seats" Mr. Fallings exclaimed. I heard rustling and everyone got up.

I walked over to my new table. The table was just long enough for two people. I sat behind Demi and then Nick walked up. He sat his choir stuff on the table and sat down.

"I owe you" He whispered as he looked at me

"For what?" I acted dumb

"For what you did in the hallway today"

"Yeah you do owe me" I'm not going to tell him he doesn't owe me anything. He owes me for more than just this.

"Thank you" Nick said

"You're welcome"

"Okay, we will be doing a project. You're partners will be the people next to you. You will have the rest of the period to work out the details. The only rules are that you must pick a song and sing it in front of the class next Friday. You may pick your songs, but it must be school appropriate. Also, both of you have to sing. No exceptions. Okay, you may go" I glanced at the clock. 5 minutes left of class. Wow, thank you Mr. Fallings.

Everyone started chatting. I turned toward Nick

"What song do you want to do?"

"Well, I have some in mind. How about you?" Nick asked

"Well, I have one song in mind. It's called-" I was cut off my the loud ring of the school bell. "We could start on the project today. You could come over if you wanted" Selena suggested

"Okay, I can drive us there" Nick said

"Yeah, okay" He looked into my eyes and then he walked away. He's making it so freaking hard to move on.

"Hey, Sel!" Demi said snapping me out of my daze "What's wrong?"

"Nick's doing it again"

"What?" said Demi confused

"Making me fall deeper in love with him" I groaned


	4. Tears Like Rain

Love That's a Lie

(Hey guys! I have never written a Nelena story before and I decided to. Enjoy! Review and tell me what you think! I know Two is Better Than One is pretty popular I just need duets!)

Selena's POV

The day floated by in a blur. We didn't have any homework for the first time in a long time!

There was still 5 minutes left in class. I was shaking as we watched a video. I was super nervous. Nick hadn't been over to my house in so long. He probably still knew it by heart, like I knew his house. We practically spent every day with each other. I remember whenever I was sick, he would call me every hour (unless we had school) making sure I was okay. I missed him terribly.

The ring of the bell frightened me a bit. I jumped a little and heard a small "epp" come from my lips. I grabbed my stuff and got up. I made eye contact with Nick and he grinned. I threw him a small smile in return. Our moment was cut off by Mrs. Command saying my name.

"Selena, can you please come here?" She asked. I nodded and I saw Nick slip out of the room.

"Yes?" I asked politely "Am I in trouble?" Fear flickered into my eyes

"No, you aren't. I wanted to tell you that you got the best score on this test. Every high-school student in the district took this test and you had the top score out of everyone. Great job! This will look great on your college application"

"Wow, really? Me?" I can't believe this.

"Yes, if you keep up great scores on everything, the colleges you want to go to will most likely ask you over and over until you say yes"

"Wow, thank you"

"You're welcome. You may leave" I walked out with a smile

I walked out of the classroom and took a left to get to my locker. I saw Nick getting bothered by Miley

"Miley leave!" Nick whined

"But _Selena's_ not here" She did not just say that. We may not be going out but, this made me angry

"Oh yes I am" I smirked. I turned to Nick "Sorry, I took so long, I had to talk to Mrs. Command" I kissed his cheek and he smiled

"What a liar!" Miley exclaimed. I ignored her and went to open my locker. I shoved my stuff that I needed into my book bag. "Nicky, I think she's cheating on you. She had to talk to Mrs. Command. Yeah right" I was so pissed now

"Are you kidding me? Everyone knows you cheated Nick! God, now you just sound desperate" I slammed my locker shut and slung my backpack over my shoulder

"Me? Desperate? Ha! Look who's talking? Nick ditched you for the populars. Nick's the first boyfriend you've ever had! GOD YOU NEED A LIFE SMELENA!" Miley said harshly

I bit my lower lip, trying my hardest not to cry. I suddenly tasted blood. I was biting my lip so hard it had produced red liquid. I glared at Miley. I then heard laughing coming from everywhere in the hall.

"The joy in your life is making other people's life a living hell. You say I need a life? Look in the mirror, Miley" I ran out of the school and started my way to my house. I had let the tears flow down my face.

Screw Miley! Screw Nick! Screw school in general!

"What did I do to deserve this?" I exclaimed at the sky. Honestly, God, I have been pretty good, but then again, this isn't Christmas time and this is definitely Santa.

I knew I was going to be the laughing stock of the school come tomorrow.

I heard a rumble behind me and then a honk. I jumped in alarm and spun around. I saw Nick's crappy truck staring at me and him in the front seat, going the same pace as I was.

"What?" I quickly looked down and brushed my cheek off, not showing my weakness

"Selly…" Nick trailed off

"This is your fault! If I hadn't agreed to be your fake girlfriend, I wouldn't be the laughing stock of the freaking school. You know what. I'll find the song for our project and then I will give you the lyrics. I work better alone anyway" I snapped

"Selena…I know this is my fault, but I'm not gonna take credit for your work! I'm not a cheater"

"I have one question. Did you even care that you ruined my life?" I shouted "Did you even care that I was going to tell you I loved you that night" I widened my eyes at my statement

The car came to a halt. "W-what?" Nick's eyes widened as well

"I need to go!" I dashed down the street. I turned at the right times and soon I was home. I jammed the key into the door and opened it. I slammed the front door shut and slide down the back. I curled up into a ball and started to cry.

"Lena?" My mom was home early. Crap.

I said nothing. I heard her heels clicking on our hard wood. "Lena! What happened?" She sounded concerned. She sat at my side and rubbed my back. I sobbed onto her shoulder and she continued to ask what was wrong

"I'll tell you l-later, I-I'm not in the m-mood at the m-moment. I stuttered "I'll be in my room" I darted up to my room. Tripping along the way because of the smudge of tears in my eyes. I got to my room and shut the door. I flopped on the bed and stuffed my head into my pillow.

After about an hour of crying I decided to get some work done on the project. I grabbed my laptop and turned it on. I waited for it to load and then I pressed on the icon at the bottom and it brought up Google.

I typed in 'Unpopular Duets' and a couple links popped up. I clicked on the first one and it opened. There was a list of 10 popular duets. God, can't trust the internet. I clicked the 'back' button and I clicked on the second link.

Top Three Most Unpopular Duets!

Love This Pain- Lady Antebellum

Two is Better Than One- Boys Like Girls ft. Taylor Swift

Stick Around Ariana Grande and Graham Phillips

Hmm, I'll listen to all of them and then choose. I went to and typed in the first song into the search bar. I pressed the 'enter' key and waited. I had listened to the first and second song, they were pretty good songs, but I still have the last song.

I typed in the title and clicked on the first one that appeared. I heard the upbeat song burst through my small laptop speakers.

This was it. I loved this song, it was catchy and fun.

I opened a new tab, still loving the song, and I searched for the lyrics. I printed them out and I practiced the girl parts.

I'll just give Nick the lyric sheet tomorrow.

I tossed and turned all night. I knew I was going to be laughed at right when I walked in the front door to my high school. By the time I had finally fallen asleep, my alarm beeped. I groaned and laid there for a second. I got up and got ready for the day.

I arrived at school and drew in a deep breath. I can do this. No biggie.

I slowly walked into the school, and that's when most of the taunting and laughing started.

"Did you get a life yet, freak?" Someone screamed

"Why in the world would Nick date you?" I ignored everyone, or I at least tried to. I finally got to my locker and I saw a piece of paper on it. In dark red ink it said, 'Loser' I ripped it off and shoved it into my backpack. I got my supplies for Choir and then noticed someone next to me. It was Nick. Great! Just what I needed.

I looked up at him and quickly looked back at my locker.

"We need to work on that project" Nick said

"I found a song" I said softly and grabbed it from out of my notebook.

"Stick around" He read the title

"I like the song, and it's not that popular."

"Why'd you pick the song?" He asked

"Because you owe me. You ruined my life!" I said. I felt the unshed tears developing in my eyes. Screw this! I'm done.

I walked to Choir and saw Demi sitting at her table

"Hey" she said as I plopped down behind her

"Hi" I grumbled

"What's up?" I opened my mouth to reply when I saw Nick walk in and sit down beside me

"I'll tell you later" I mouthed and she turned around. A couple moments later, the bell rang and Mr. Fallings stood up

"Okay, I've decided to change the assignment a little. I've decided you and your partner are going to write a song, and then you perform it. Only one of you has to sing it though, but the other has to play an instrument. You have 5 minutes to talk to your partner about your project. And…go!" Mr. Fallings went to the back of the classroom and sat at his desk

"Selena, we need to get together and work on the song" Nick sighed

"Fine" I really needed to get a good grade on this, because of the college thing. "You can come over after school"

"Okay then" Suddenly, Mr. Fallings annoying voice rang through the classroom

"5 minutes is up! Now, to our lesson…"

Nick's POV

Ugh! How annoying could Mr. Fallings get? I sat there trying to block at his voice when I saw Selena push her hair behind her ear

I can't believe she was in love with me. I knew she had a little crush, but love? I liked her back, I honestly did. Now that I think about it, I could imagine myself falling for her.

Finally the bell rung and I got my stuff and stood up.

Selena grabbed her stuff and she stalked out of the classroom, not looking back

"You know you really hurt her" I turned and saw Demi gathering her things and glaring at me

I looked down, ashamed

"Demi, lay off he already knows!" Joe stepped in. Uh oh, Demi looks mad

Demi's POV

"I'm glad he knows, Joseph. I also hope you know you hurt someone as well" I retort. I gave him a deadly glare and he cowered a bit

"Demi, I'm sorry, I-"

"You just weren't feeling it anymore" I recited and shook my head "You know what the worst part was?" Tears sprang to my eyes "You told me you loved me the week before" I croaked. I shoved past him. I walked to my locker quickly and got everything I needed for my science class and quickly walked to room 215.

I entered and kept my head down. I walked to my desk. Oh why couldn't Sel be in this class? I heard the bell ring just as I took my seat. I breathed a sigh of relief and Mrs. Command handed out a work sheet for us to fill out. I grabbed a pencil and started to work. As I worked, tears dripped onto my paper. I wiped them from the paper so no one would see.

Someone suddenly tapped my shoulder. I jumped slightly and looked up to see Mrs. Command

"I need to see you in the hall, Ms. Lovato" I nodded and pushed my chair back so I could get out of the desk.

I followed her out into the hall, wiping the tears from my cheek as I went. I walked out and she slowly closed the door behind me.

"Demi, what's wrong?"

"Nothing" I shook my head and avoided eye contact

"Demi, you won't get in trouble or anything. I won't tell a soul, I promise"

"Fine, I was just in Choir and things were said, and I guess I'm distracted by it. I'm sorry" I said looking up at her slightly

"It's fine. Demi, why don't you go to the bathroom, calm down a little and then come back." Mrs. Command smiling softly

I nodded "Thank you" I gave her a fake smile and walked to the bathroom.

I entered and quickly locked myself in a stall. I leaned against the stall wall and shoved my head into my hands. I could remember that day he broke up with me so vividly.

_Flashback_

_Demi walked up to Joe who was at his locker. She placed her delicate hands over his beautiful eyes and giggled "Guess who!" Demi exclaimed_

_Joe took her hands off of his eyes and turned toward her._

_Demi's eyes changed from excitement to concern "What's wrong, Joe?" _

"_Demi, listen. This is hard for me to say, but it needs to be said, I can't lead you on like this. I don't feel anything anymore. No spark when we kiss, no electricity when we touch…nothing. I'm sorry, Dems" Joe said_

_Demi's eyes blurred with tears "O-oh" she choked "Joe, right about now, I would say 'We can still be friends, right?' but honestly I can't be friends with you anymore"_

"_Why not?" Joe asked, puzzled_

_Demi took a step back "How could you? You told me that you loved me just a couple days ago. You lied to me, Joe. I honestly thought you were the one. I-I thought we were friends-no wait BEST friends. I thought we could tell each other anything. You lied, and I can't trust you. Did you even like me at all? Was this all a game? How long until Demi realizes that I don't really like her? I thought you were many things, Joe, but a liar wasn't one of them." Demi's tears fell from her eyes "I think it's best you don't ever talk to me again" Demi took in a deep breath and turned and walked away._

_End of Flashback _

I sobbed at the thought of him saying those three wonderful words to her. He didn't mean it at all.

Suddenly I heard the bathroom door swing open, that didn't stop my crying though.

"Hello?" I recognized that voice. "Who's in here? Are you okay?" I unlocked the stall and pushed the door open to reveal Danielle Deleasa. She was the sweetest girl you could ever meet. She was dating Kevin Jonas-the only decent Jonas-.

"Danielle?" I asked, or sobbed

"Demi?" She rushed toward me and hugged me "What happened? If you're too upset to talk about it, you don't need to tell me"

"Joe!" I growled

Danielle rolled her eyes at the name "What'd he do now?"

"I told Nick that he really hurt Sel in Choir after she left, and then Joe butted in and told me to lay off because Nick already knew. I told Joe that I was glad that Nick knew, and then said that Sel wasn't the only one who had gotten hurt. He told me he was sorry, and then I told him what he had said to me when he broke up with me"

"Dems!" Danielle exclaimed "I'm so sorry! Are you okay? I swear I'll kick his ass! I'm going to their house after school; I can hurt him for you!" Did I say sweetest girl? Yep!

"I don't care" I giggled and looked in the mirror. Thank God I wore waterproof makeup today! "Well, I should probably get back to class. See you later" I smiled at my friend and walked out of the bathroom

I wonder how Sel is.

Selena's POV

Tick Tock! God when will this day be over! It's almost like this clock is mocking me! Grrrr!

I feel eyes on me and I turned to see Nick looking at me. When he saw me staring back, he turned away from me. Weird.

They day passed by painfully slow. As the day went, I started to think up some lyrics for our song. We had to start somewhere, right?

I walked to my locker after the final bell rang and opened it. I grabbed my choir stuff and shoved it in my bookbag. Then I saw Nick walk up and put in his combination.

"Hey" He said as if he was unsure of something

"Hi" I said simply

"Are we still working on our project?"

"Yeah, I guess" I say and shut my locker. "Whose house" I felt a pang of sadness as I remember saying this almost every day after school when me and Nick were best friends. We would always have to decide where we would hang out.

Nick chuckled as he pulled out his backpack and put his choir folder in it. "We can go to my house this time, if that's okay with you"

"Yeah it's fine. I'll just text my mom to let her know" I pulled out my phone and texted my mom. I shoved it into my jean pocket and by the time I was done, he was ready.

"Oh, look at the little couple, walking out together" Miley taunted as we walked out the front door. "Are you hanging out?" I could hear the hint of jealousy and I smiled proudly

"Why yes, Milky, we are"

"I am not dairy!" Miley squealed. I looked her up and down and smirked

"Could've fooled me" I smiled evilly and grabbed Nick's hand. We turned and started on our way.

"Ugh!" Miley groaned and then I heard the stomping of heels

Nick laughed and I smiled inwardly. We walked to his truck and I hopped in the passenger's seat. He got into the front seat. Soon we were ready and we were driving to his house.

I looked out the window as we drove. I used to know these roads so well. Nick lived out in the middle of nowhere so it was kinda a long drive.

I always hated the long drive. Whenever my mom would drive me up here it would take about 20 minutes. But I had things I remembered and marked how much longer we had to drive.

I smiled slightly as we passed the first mark, a field that probably went on for miles. Inside the gate were horses. There were always two horses that stood out the most. I looked for them and smiled as I saw one of them chase after the other.

"You okay?" Nick asked glancing at me and then back at the road.

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts "Yeah, fine"

I knew that Nick didn't believe me, but he didn't press it further. We didn't say anything else for another 5 minutes. He finally reached for the radio and turned it on. I didn't know the song that was playing, but after a couple seconds it ended. Then I heard an upbeat intro to a song that I knew. I looked over at Nick and he smiled too. We both started to sing.

"I see you driving round town with the girl I love and I'm like, forget you!" I smiled as we practically scream the song. "I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough! I'm like forget you! And forget her too! If I were richer, I'd still be with ya! Ain't that some shh? Although there's pain in my chest, I still wish you the best with a forget you!"

I laughed as we sang until the song ended. I then glanced out the window and saw we had already passed the 2nd and 3rd marks. Hmm, almost there.

We continued to sing to the songs that we knew. Before I knew it, we were pulling into his driveway. He put the car in park and I grabbed my backpack that had been below my feet and opened the door. I hopped out and then shut the truck door. Nick had grabbed his backpack and climbed out as well.

We walked up to the front door and he unlocked it. We walked in and then he shouted "I'm home!" Then he led me up to his room. It hurt to be walking through this house only because we have a project to do together, not just to hang out.

We walked into his room and then he shut the door and threw his backpack n the floor. I gently set mine next to his and sat beside him on his bed.

There's suddenly a knock on the door and Nick says "Come in" The door opened to reveal Kevin standing

"Selena?"

"Hey, Kevo!" I smile at the old nickname

"Haven't heard that in forever, Selo!" Kevin laughed

Selena smiled, but she hated the fact that everything that had been in her and Nick's friendship was now gone.

"So, Sel, what are you doing here?" Kevin asked

"School project" Nick said

"Oh, well, I'll let you work" Kevin said and then left

"Okay, do you have any ideas?" Nick asked

"I actually do" I smile "Do you still have your guitar?"

"Yep" He smiled and got off the bed and grabbed his guitar. He held it out for me to grab and I smiled.

"Thanks" I grabbed it and he sat back down. I didn't feel quite comfortable singing in front of people, but I guess I had to start soon. I took a piece of paper out of my pocket and I unfolded it. It placed it in front of me and started.

"Everything's cool, yeah. It's all gonna be okay, yeah" I strummed on the guitar, but it didn't sound as good as I hoped. Good enough though. I looked at Nick and he was smiling."And I know, maybe I'll even laugh about it someday, but not today, no. Cause I don't feel so good. I'm tangled up inside, my heart is on my sleeve. Tomorrow is a mystery to me" I blushed slightly as he grinned "And it might be wonderful, it might be magical. It might be everything I've waited for, a miracle…" I stopped singing "Um, that's all I have so far"

"I love it" I blush a darker red and smile "It's sweet"

"It's pretty much about having the love of your life break up with you. It's supposed to say even if you fall in love again it will never be as much"

Nick's eyes flickered with sadness. He obviously knew that it was about him."Well, we should probably add more lyrics"

"Right I nodded

"How about," He said and then started to sing "Oh, but even if I fall in love again with someone new.  
It could never be the way I loved you"

"That could be the chorus" I said

"I like it"

I smile and I start strumming on the guitar. Hoping lyrics will come to me.

I can't think of anything but then all of a sudden, Nick starts to sing. "Letting you go is…making me feel so cold, yeah"

I smile and I have an idea. "And I've been trying to make believe it doesn't hurt"

Nick then sings "But that makes it worse, yeah"

We finish the song and now we are just talking. "So when did you finally realize that you should dump her?" I asked, then instantly regretted it

"When I realized she was a bitch to everyone that was less 'popular' than her"

"Why the air quotes around popular?"

"Because people only boost her up because they are afraid of her. She told me that when she tried out for cheerleading, she threatened the head cheerleader so she would get in on her team. The head cheerleader put her on the team but then Miley threatened to start a rumor that she was a hooker so she became the head cheerleader"

"Demi and I are some of the only people who don't build her up. She doesn't scare us one bit"

"Then why did you used to let her walk all over you? You know before all of this crap got into the way"

I stood up, tears flooding to my eyes. I walked over to his window seat and I sit down. I look at the window and notice it's raining. The rain pounds on the window and I sit and watch it.

"Because I knew she won. She had gotten something that I had wanted with all my heart. She rubbed it in my face daily. I didn't want to let her have the satisfaction of ruining my life, but she knew that she had." Tear fell down my cheeks and Nick came up and sat by me. I pulled my knees up to my chest so he would have room to sit. I let out a sob and buried my face into my knees. I wrapped my arms around my legs and wished that I could just be at home or with Demi right now.

"What exactly did she get that you didn't have?" Nick asked. I looked up, Tears blurred my vision

"You"

"What?"

"She knew that I liked you and that's why she targeted you. She just wants to piss me off. It worked" I felt the tears streaming down my cheeks like a waterfall. "She stole my best friend from me"

Nick looked at me and then he scooted closer. He placed his hand on my cheek and wiped away my tears. I turned and looked out the window because I couldn't stand to look at him.

"Selly, I'm so sorry. But I also know you and you wouldn't have let it get to you"

"I know, but we had been best friends and like I said I loved you. I still do" I cannot believe that I just said that!

He smiled softly and then spoke "Really?"

I said nothing; I just kept my eyes on the water falling from the sky.

Nick put his finger under my chin and turned my head toward him. Before I could believe what had happened, Nick had kissed me.


	5. You Deserve Better

Love That's a Lie

(Hey guys! I have never written a Nelena story before and I decided to. Enjoy! Review and tell me what you think!)

Selena's POV

Nick pulled away. I looked at him and then heard the rain hit the roof and window harder.

"I need to go" I felt the tears again. He doesn't like me, he just feels sorry for me. I stood up and shoved my choir stuff in my backpack

"Selly-bear" This made me pause. I loved when he called me that.

"Nick, we both know that I don't deserve you. I know you don't like me. So please just leave me alone. I'll help you with Miley, but I don't like being hurt all over again everyday" I was now crying and he looked upset

Nick stood up and walked over to me "Selena, I-"

I turned away from him and then yanked the door open. I quickly ran downstairs and saw Danielle and Kevin sitting on the couch. I waved and kept my head down.

"Selo? What's wrong?"

I shook my head "Nothing," I sniffed "I'll see you later"

I ran out the door and into the pouring rain. Within seconds I was soaked. I heard Nick calling my name. I sprinted across the street and then hid behind a tree. Seconds later I watched his beat up truck speed by. I got out from behind the tree and continued to walk. I put my hood over my head and walked down the familiar roads.

I searched through my backpack, hoping to find an umbrella. I didn't found one after looking in every pocket. I sighed and then I continued to make my long journey to my house.

I'm about half-way there and then I heard a roar coming from behind me and I looked and saw Nick's car, pulling up to me. He parked close to the curb and then jumped out.

"Sel!" He screamed I could hear footsteps thundering on the pavement. I didn't stop. I stayed at my same pace until he finally caught up to me. He grabbed my arm and I stopped. "Sel, please?" I looked at him and that was a huge mistake. His soft brown eyes gave me a long lost puppy look. I pretty much melted into a puddle just to be washed away from the rain. "I didn't know you felt that way. Selena, please I don't want to just know you as my fake girlfriend. Selly, we used to best friends, I'm sorry"

Tears fell from my eyes and I felt like crap. "I'm sorry too, Nick" I wiped at my eyes. "I'm sorry I wasted your time. I'm sorry that I thought you could actually like me back. But I was wrong. You're a great guy, Nick, please don't lie about wanting to be my friend." I turned and started walking.

"And Selena you are a great girl, which is why I would never lie to you." He stood in front of me and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Selly-bear, I didn't waste my time. You're amazing"

"P-lease, just leave me alone" I sobbed. I was freezing and I wanted to go home. I walked past him and he grabbed my hand once again.

"Selena, you're freezing" He said.

"Leave me alone, Nick! Please!" I then start to run; I run out of his sight and then lean against a stop sign. I slid down and start sobbing.

Why does love hurt?

**Nick's POV**

I watched Selena run away. I start to walk back to my truck but then I stop.

I lost her once, I'm not gonna lose her again.

I run over to my truck and get in. I drive in the direction she left in. I drive for a couple of minutes until I get to a stop sign. I push on my brakes and then I look at the stop sign. I look away and then do a double take. Selena?

I back up and then park on the curb. She hasn't looked up but I know it's her. She's shivering and her legs are pulled up to her chest.

I jump out of the car and open the passenger's door. I run up to her and crouch down beside her. She looks up at me. I feel pain wash over me. Her eyes are so beautiful normally, but right now they are filled with so much pain.

I slide my hand under her back and then my other arm under her legs. I stand up and pull her up with me. I start to carry her to the truck. I placed her in the passenger's seat and handed her the seatbelt. She grabbed it silently and buckled her seat belt. I slammed the door closed and jogged to the other side of the truck. I yanked the door open and climbed in. I shut the door and sighed. I glanced at Sel and saw she was still shivering.

I reached into the back and grabbed a old blanket and placed it on her lap. "I don't need a blanket"

"Yes you do" I argued

"Nick"

"Selly, I don't want you to get sick, because then I wouldn't be able to do this" I placed a finger under her chin and brought her lips to mine. I knew she was shocked, I honestly was too. I've kissed the girl I loved 2 times in about 20 minutes.

That's right, the girl I loved. I realized as I watched Selena run away from me that I loved her.

I pulled away and smiled at her. "I love you, Selly-bear"

I knew she couldn't help but smile back "I love you too, Nick" I go to kiss her again but then she pulls away "But we can't be together?"

"And why not?"

"You deserve much better. I'm not good enough and I don't deserve you" She looked in front of her and concentrated on the pounding rain.

"You're ridiculous!" I saw her scoff and I rolled my eyes. I started the truck and pulled out onto the road again. I started to drive toward her house and saw her slumping in her seat."Selly, why don't you believe me?"

"I never said I didn't believe you" She mumbled. "I just said that you deserved better"

"Selena"

"Nick, I want what's best for you"

"And I want the best for you" She smiled slightly. I grabbed her hand "I think you could do better than me, but I'm willing to give it a shot if it makes you happy" I rub my thumb over her smooth skin. "Selly-bear, will you please be my real girlfriend?

I see her smile, but she says nothing.

The rest of the ride was silent. Why hadn't she answered my question?

I pulled up to her house and it had finally stopped raining. I grabbed her bag form the back seat (I had grabbed it from my room when I was trying to find her) and handed it to her.

"Thanks" Selena smiled. I was about to ask her if she wanted to be my girlfriend again, but before I could, she leaned forward and kissed my cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, boyfriend" She sent me a wink and then hopped out of the truck and shut the door. She walked up to her front door and opened it.

I smiled and let out a cheer. Selena Gomez is my girlfriend for real! 


End file.
